


barking up the right tree

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Yukhei may be the future Leader of his pack, but his alpha mate Mark will always be the leader of him.





	barking up the right tree

Yukhei dangles his feet off the dock, looking out over the cool water. There's a log sticking up out the water, a little turtle sunning itself. It's really cute, wrinkled head poking out of the shell. It's nice and peaceful out by the lake on the weekdays. During the weekends, the pups swarm it, squealing and splashing in the shallows. Yukhei smiles at the image. 

 

As he breathes in he catches wind of Mark's scent, his mate's warm familiar smell of vanilla and soap. Yukhei doesn't bother to raise his head and feels him sit down next to him, warm body pressing against his side. "Hey," Mark says. Yukhei lets his head drop down to Mark’s shoulder and his mate slings an arm around his shoulders, carding his fingers through his hair. "Why you out here all alone, huh?" Mark can probably sense the slight tinge of distress in his scent. 

 

Yukhei nuzzles into Mark's neck, the comforting smell right at the source calming him down. "Just Leader stuff," he murmurs. Mark ah’s in understanding. Yukhei’s father is the omega Leader of their little tight-knit pack, and Yukhei's been nominated as the next head. It wasn't only that he was the Leader's son, either, it had to be a decision voted in. 

 

Yukhei still couldn't really understand why they did that. His dad was fair and understanding but had a steely edge to him that meant when discipline was needed, he had no qualms putting troublemakers in their place. Yukhei couldn't do that. His dad always taught him that neither your primary or secondary gender didn't dictate who you were, but if anyone fit certain alpha stereotypes, it was Yukhei. He was a little too impulsive sometimes, constantly following his nose even when it got him in trouble. And he was incredibly protective of the people around him. 

 

Yukhei couldn't dream of punishing people he loved, but he also wasn't going to step down from the Leader position because it would disappoint the people around him. It was making him feel a bit frayed at the edges. He really wasn't used to feeling this way, and it was stressful. But he had Mark, his wonderful mate, and his family, both biological and his packmates. He knows he'll learn and grow from this. 

 

"You’re going to be a great leader, Xuxi," Mark murmurs into his hair. "You can't see it, but you're incredibly strong. I know you'll make the right decisions when it gets down to it." Yukhei can't help the wide giddy smile that spreads across his face at the compliment, squirming a bit. He falls fully into Mark's lap, looking up at him. 

 

Mark's expression is so tender as he rests a hand lightly on Yukhei's chest. He scratches lightly and Yukhei whines under his breath. If he was in his wolf form right now he'd be wagging his tail furiously. Mark laughs and brings up his other hand to rub Yukhei's belly, patting at his skin over the light material of his shirt. Yukhei snuffles and squirms happily. 

 

He's been stressed, tension building under his skin and Mark's scent permeating the air around them only increases that. They’ve done this innocent act a million times before, but Yukhei was already horny, okay? And Mark's touch is addicting no matter where or when. "Yukhei, are you getting hard?" Mark laughs incredulously. Yukhei blushes furiously and whines at Mark to not tease him.

 

Mark shakes his head fondly and slips his hand under Yukhei's shirt, pushing up and stroking over the outline of his ab muscles. His other hand wanders down to rest lightly over the bulging front of his pants. Yukhei sighs and pushes his hips up into the touch. They’re still in public even though no one's around, the soft sound of waves of the lake under the pier. Mark flat-out grabs the outline of Yukhei’s dick in his pants, and fuck. His brain is clogged with the heavy scent of vanilla in the air and he's already so hard just from the lightest of touches. He'll never get used to his mate's effect on him. "Mark," he gasps. "Uh...we should get inside, right?" 

 

The palm of Mark's hand rubs lightly over his clothed cock, that serene smile on his face. "Oh? Getting shy?" Yukhei looks away and tries to keep the blush off his cheeks. Yukhei’s usually the confident one but Mark can hold him on a leash without any effort. Mark watches him flounder for a comeback for a moment before taking mercy on him. "Ok babe, let's go." He pulls Yukhei up off of him and stands. The mansion is just over the little hill, and they speedwalk the way, Yukhei's boner shifting uncomfortably in his pants with every step. 

 

Thankfully most of the pack are out hunting or this would be a lot more awkward than it already is. The common room is empty when they stumble through the door. Yukhei mentally thanks his dad for sound and scent proofing all of the bedrooms; the constant pheromones are crazy enough as is. Right as they fall into their bedroom Yukhei slams the door shut and presses Mark against it, kissing him urgently. Now that they're in private Mark is letting his scent go, and even though it's sweet the overpowering nature of it is intrinsically alpha. 

 

Mark gets a hand on the back of Yukhei's neck and pulls him down to get a better angle. Their hips don’t match up, so Yukhei is desperately grinding his hips into somewhere around Mark’s stomach area. The itch and heat is really building under his skin now, the stress and arousal making his body taut and hungry for release. He breaks away from the kiss, panting slightly. 

 

Mark presses his palms to Yukhei's chest, walking him backwards until his knees hit their bed, collapsing back against it. Mark leans back just a second to strip off his clothes. Yukhei just watches him, making grabby hands when he’s done. Mark smiles and flops down on top of him, and Yukhei runs his hands all over the exposed skin, getting a good grope in of Mark's round ass. He props himself up, brushes Yukhei's hair away from his face to look down at him. "You've been so distracted lately. So busy, so responsible. Let your alpha take care of you for a while, hm?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, Mark, please," he breathes. Mark bends down to press a soft kiss to his lips and pulls back again, moving to recline against the head of he bed. You would thinks some of the heat would dissipate from Yukhei’s mind from the lack of contact but no, he still feel delirious. 

 

"Stand up and strip for me." It’s unmistakable an order, Mark leaning back against the pillows with his legs splayed, one hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. Yukhei obeys, getting weirdly shy even though Mark's seen him naked a million times. He gets rid of his shirt quick, can't help but automatically flex a little bit. His pants go next, the tight constriction finally gone from his erection. He's about to strip off his boxers as quick as he did the others, but as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband Mark speaks up. "Slowly." 

 

He looks up, meets Mark's hungry eyes on him as he slowly pulls them down, an inch at a time. His cock rises up to bob against his stomach, and Mark’s pheromones spike. Yukhei steps out of them and stands slightly awkwardly, waiting for further instruction. "Get over here," Marks says barely holding back a smile. Yukhei hurries to bounce onto the bed and Mark grabs hold of his hair like a leash and yanks him up closer, wrapping his arms around hjm like an octopus. 

 

Their bodies plaster together, and Mark scratches under Yukhei's chin teasingly. "Aw, puppy. I love how quiet you get when all you want is an alpha to fuck you silly." Yukhei's breath hitches hard and Mark pats his head. He bends down to capture Yukhei's lips again, mouthing lazily at each other as he fumbles with one hand off the bed. It's kinda funny how often Mark’s had to do this to build up the skill to easily find the lube, pop the cap and turn it over with one hand. 

 

His slick fingers dance across Yukhei's ass, rubbing lightly against his hole and making him jolt forward. It's soft and easy as Mark pushes two fingers into him. He's not in frantic need like he is sometimes, just savoring the pleasure and touch and happy to be here with his mate. He feels sappy but he'll never be ashamed of how much he loves Mark. 

 

Yukhei lazily grinds back on the fingers inside of him, groaning at the stretch when Mark adds a third. "You like this so much, it's so adorable," Mark says. "I bet you wish you had slick so you could take my knot easier, don't you?" 

 

"Alpha, I want that," Yukhei chokes out as Mark adds a fourth to tease him, too soon. 

 

Mark hums and continues. "But you're a good boy, so you can do it anyway." Yukhei bites his lip as Mark's fingers work magic inside of him. His mate can always take him apart, make him raw with want and incapable of lying, losing all inhibitions. 

 

"Mark, knot me please?" After the words come out of his mouth he giggles and hides his face in his hands in embarrassment, even though he's sitting naked in Mark’s lap with four fingers up his ass. 

 

Mark uses his free hand to pry Yukhei's hands away from his face. "Aww, you're shy again." Yukhei whines something unintelligible. He delights in usually being the confident, unabashed one, but there’s nothing like the way Mark;s eyes stirp him bare. "It's ok, I'll give you what you want.” 

 

In one movement Mark's sliding his fingers out and rolling forward, pushing until Yukhei's back hits the bed and Mark is caged over his body. Yukhei never feels small, with his height and breadth and reputation. But pinned helpless against the bed like this, Mark leaning over him and alpha pheromones overpowering hi nose, he feels like it. And it just might be the best thing he's ever felt. 

 

Mark leans down do scrape his teeth over the most sensitive parts of Yukhei's neck. Where it would once activate a fight or flight instinct now just causes a nice prickle at his skin, his claiming bite pulsing near it. Mark’s teeth dig into Yukhei's collarbone right as he pushes himself in, hips punching forward all in one move. He knows Yukhei can take it. 

 

He whines, long limbs flailing at the sudden stimulation. Every time they do this he forgets just how big Mark's alpha cock is, how much more it feels than it looks. Yukhei shudders. Mark's eyes are closed against his chest, bottom lip caught between his teeth in pleasure. He just stays there, and Yukhei itches for movement, friction. Now the languid energy of earlier is dissipating, replaced by his deep need to be taken, fucked out until his brain turns to mush and he can't remember his own name. And no one could ever do that to him besides Mark Lee. 

 

Yukhei growls impatiently, just a quiet thing in the back of his throat, but Mark is up against his chest, so he obviously hears the rumbling. Mark raises his head to look at him at. His expression is considerably less composed now, and pride swells in Yukheis' chest that he can affect his mate this much. "Why are you growling?" he laughs. "Are you impatient? I thought you wanted my cock in you, you've got it." 

 

Yukhei grasps at the sheets to the side of him, trying to grind down on the cock seated inside him. "Mark," he whines petulantly. "C'mon, fuck you like you mean it." 

 

"You only had to ask," Mark says innocently, drawing his hips back and fucking back in, finally. Yukhei groans and screws his eyes shut at the pleasure of being filled up, firm heat dragging against his walls. Mark gives him what he wants and more, sawing in and out of him with a steady rhythm, not fast but deep. 

 

Yukhei tries to keep control of his voice but he never can, his choked whimpers spilling out of his lips as he wraps his legs around Mark's back, desperate to bring him even closer. Mark doesn’t let up in his steady rhythm, and it starts a persistent burning in Yukhei's gut. He feels hazy, the heat of Mark’s body, the heavy vanilla scent clogging the air. His head is tossed back, drool slipping out of his open mouth, breath hitching at every movement.

 

Then Mark starts talking. The other packs thought Mark was polite, even innocent. Yukhei wonders what they would think if they heard him now. "It's almost a shame you're an alpha, you just want to be fucking bred so much." God, it’s not fair he’s pulling that out so soon. "Want me to knot you and knock you up, fuck you full of pups, huh? The only thing alpha you’ve got is this." Mark wriggles a hand between them, wraps it around Yukhei's cock. He thumbs at the base where his knot will grow, already a little swollen there. Yukhei squeaks and Mark laughs. "All this cock and you don't know how to use it. It's useless, all you want is your pretty ass fucked." 

 

Yukhei groans low and long. "Mark," is all he can manage, embarrassed at how wrecked his voice sounds. Mark is losing his control now, breaking his rhythm to thrust with wild abandon. He’s not paying attention to what he's doing, not particularly trying for any technique, and that’s hotter than anything else. 

 

Yukhei desperately grabs the back of Mark's head and brings him down to his lips, wet and sliding messily against each other, panting into each other's space. "Knot me, please, breed me." Mark complies, his hips slowing as his knot grows until he presses hard in and it fills out, locking him inside. The hard flesh presses right up against Yukhei's prostate and he feels it deep in his bones. 

 

Yukhei frantically wriggles a hand down to his neglected cock, the knot inside him too good to resist. Mark slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own, thumbing too hard at his growing knot, massaging his fingers around the length. Yukhei's ass clenches around the knot inside of him, the pressure pressing it harder against him and he and Mark moaning in tandem. 

 

Mark grinds into him with jerky movements, until he stills and starts to cum inside of him. Just starts, because Mark is a marvel as always and just doesn't stop, the hot liquid filling him up. At the sensation Yukhei can’t stop clenching around the knot inside of him, and it's still grinding up against his prostate Mark's nimble fingers massage his incredibly sensitive knot and Yukhei whimpers and lets go, white-hot pleasure overtaking his mind. His cock kicks as it empties across his stomach and chest, liberal streaks of white painting across his entire torso. 

 

Once he's finished Mark's still going inside of him, knotted in a warm body as he is. There's so much liquid inside of him his stomach is starting to bulge outward. It's barely visible, but Yukhei stares down at himself in awe. The slight cramping pain of it is worth it, so worth it. "Mark, look." Mark opens his eyes, his pink-cheeked sweaty face of a beautiful sight. He catches sight of Yukhei's slightly distended stomach and his breath catches, reaching down to drag fingertips lightly across it. 

 

"You really did get knocked up, didn't you?" Yukhei playfully knocks against Mark's head at the absurdity of it all. Mark grabs his arm and they wrestle for a couple seconds until Mark's knot jostles hard inside of him and he chokes in pleasure, absentmindedly grinding into Yukhei’s heat. He's stopped cumming by now, but his knot won't recede for another fifteen minutes at least. Some days they'll fuck for hours like this, going again and again until they're both completely exhausted. But right now Yukhei was tired already, and he feels so sated and content like this. 

 

He wraps his arms around the back of Mark's neck and brings him down to kiss him deep and tender, uncaring of the mess of cum smearing between their bare chests. The primal part of Yukhei loves it, loves how his scent will be plastered all over Mark and vice versa, and no one will be able to think they're anything but bonded mates. One of Mark's hands cards through his hair and Yukhei presses his head up into the petting. "Feel better, puppy?"  

 

Yukhei clenches purposefully and relishes Mark's responding groan. "Yeah,” he says simply. Mark knows everything else he could say. Mark hums, resting his head against Yukhei's chest. They'll have a little while until Mark's knot goes down, to doze against each other and talk, stay a little longer in their little bubble before they have to rejoin the real world. Yukhei knows whatever life throws at him, Mark will be by his side, and that's enough to get him through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
